The Raven between Two Lions
by Storm-and-Faith
Summary: Katie Bell is engaged to be married. To Roger Davies. But is Oliver Wood's flame for Katie still burning? KBOW OWKB oliverkatie katieoliver. I'm suckish at summaries :P. xxx
1. A Flashback

**- A Raven between Two Lions - **

- Chapter One: A Flashback - 

)( :Flashback:)(

Katie was my date for the graduation party. She'd consented to accompany me after begging her to go. I'd … _forgotten_ to ask someone, so, why not ask my best friend?

She got mad at first, but soon cooled down. I still don't get why she was mad at me.

Anyway, here we are, going to my graduation ball. Katie's in sixth year, so she'll be graduating next year.

I waited for Katie at the bottom of the girls stairs. As she descended, she looked absolutely gorgeous – it was formal, so she was wearing this most amazing dress. It was red and black, and complimented her perfectly. I told her this as she reached me.

"You look … amazing, Katie." She smiled sweetly.

"You look great too, Oliver," she said as she took the arm that I offered her. We walked down to the hall, where the ball was being held. There, was my whole year and their dates. Some were dancing out on the floor, but a select few – whom were some of my friends – were sitting to the side of the dance-floor at tables, nursing Butterbeers. I asked Katie if we could go say hi. She okay-ed.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached the table my friends were sat.

"Hey man," some of the guys answered as Katie and I sat down.

"Who's this?" Richard asked, who as been my roommate all through school.

"This is _Katie_, Rich - my Chaser … my best friend?" I said as if he was crazy.

"Oh my god, _really_?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah, I look different when I'm dressed like a girl, don't I?" Katie laughed. "I hate dresses."

"You look great, Kat." That was Gareth, a Ravenclaw.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So, why did you finally come to this with Oliver, then?" asked Darren, another of my roommates. Damn him.

Katie shrugged. "He wouldn't stop asking, and he was desperate," she answered.

"I didn't ask you because I was desperate!" She raised a delicate eyebrow at me. "I really didn't!"

"Sure, Ollie," she smirked. I scowled.

"So, Wood, happy you won the Cup at last?" asked Roger Davies – the captain of the Ravenclaw house team. I brightened up immediately.

"Yes," I grinned. "We should've won it every year for the past three, though."

"True," Davies nodded. I noticed his eyes kept flicking in Katie's direction, then back again. "With a team like yours, you should've won, Wood."

"Yeah …" I said, my eyes flicking towards Katie to check if she'd noticed, but she was gazing back as Davies, eyes glassy. _For fuck's sake …_ "Katie, do you want to dance?" I asked, trying to stop the staring between the two. I felt like I was burning inside. Davies was _stealing_ my Katie! My date! She looked at me blankly for a minute, until the question finally registered and she smiled.

"Sure." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and we walked out into the dance-floor, in among the couples. I put my hands on her waist, and she put hers on my shoulders as we started to sway to the music. She kept looking over my shoulder to the table we'd just left.

"So … err … like Davies much?" I asked casually, but I felt like I had just swallowed poison or something, it making my insides blister painfully.

"Wh-what?" I smiled – I really didn't feel like doing so, but I did. In reality, I wanted to scream at her, yet I really was confused as to the reason why.

"I was watching. I'm not stupid, Katie. You like him." _Oh please god, say you don't …!_

"Well … well, everyone thinks he's good-looking!" she said defensively.

"_Girls_ do, maybe," I grinned. A slower song started, and I pulled Katie closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck automatically, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our bodies as close as they could be.

"So … how long for?"

"A while …" she mumbled vaguely into my chest as she laid her head against me.

"A while?" _Ah fuck …_

"Yeah …" she sighed, as if thinking about him. I really didn't want those thoughts in her head. I did the most logical thing I could think of. Maybe it wasn't the cleverest thing, because it felt like I'd fucked everything up.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly.

At first, she didn't respond, and judging by her rigidness, she was just as shocked as me at what I was doing. But then, to my surprise, after just a few seconds of hesitation, she kissed back. I decided to be daring.

I licked her lip, and to my further surprise, she opened her mouth to me. By this I was so shocked, I pulled away, but kept swaying to the song, praying she wouldn't ask about it. _Please, God, don't let her ask … please. I'll be Christian from now on if you stop her asking-!_

"Oliver?" _Okay, _God,_ you just lost yourself a worshipper. Fuck you._ "What was that?"

"What was what?" I said, looking over her head.

"You know what."

I looked down at her and sighed. "I don't know," I said honestly.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know," I confirmed sadly.

She put her head on my shoulder, and her breath tickled my neck slightly. I, at that point, just realised how very protective I was over Katie. But I thought it was brotherly affection … not _that_ kind of affection I had for her. I didn't want her thinking about Davies. I did want her thinking about _me_?_ Shit._

I'd never really thought about liking her more than a friend before … I titled her face up to look to me, and she smiled slightly.

"Can I talk to you outside, Kat?" She shot me a puzzled look, but nodded anyway. I took her hand lightly and lead her out to the gardens.

The gardens had been enchanted beautifully. The stars above them were twinkling – just as much as the faeries that were sparking in the many rose bushes. About forty fountains were sprinkling water on the flowers around them. Couples were walking along the winding paths, some sitting on the benches, talking … some doing more than talking.

Katie and I sat down on one of the benches by a fountain. I watched as the water spouted from the top and fell with a slight patter on the flowers.

"Oliver?" Katie's voice wrenched me out of my reverie.

I paused. "I'm sorry I … Just, sorry. I've never even _thought_ about doing that before … I just … I dunno … I just _did_ it …"

"Err … o_kay_ …"

"I … I dunno Katie. I ... When you told me you liked Davies … I dunno …something inside me snapped …"

"Snapped?"

"Yeah … I … I said I didn't know why … I just felt really protective over you … because, I mean, Davies … he's _Davies_. Katie, he's as big a player as you could get in this school …" Katie's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Shut up," she said sharply.

"Katie …"

"He is _not_ a player!"

"He's been with every one of _my_ ex-girlfriends!"

"Yeah? Well that's probably because they were all sluttish and threw themselves at him!"

"_Sluttish_?" I ground out, trying not to let my voice rise.

"Yeah, _sluttish_," she countered. I glared at her and stood up. I paced in front of her, and I could feel her watching my actions.

"Look," I said. I had calmed down in my pacing considerably. "I really like you Katie … I … I think I like you more than a friend …"

"What are you saying?" she asked. I looked at her confused face and smiled slightly.

"Katie, I know this is … it's way off the board … but ... will you go out with me? Because I really like you, and I … I need to protect you from people like _Davies_ …" Her face switched emotions so quickly in the seconds that followed my question, I'm surprised I picked up on any of them: Confusion; surprise; sadness; pity; hope; … _anger_.

"NO!" she yelled at me. I let go of the hand I was holding in mine. She stood up and stormed off. I ran after her, calling her name.

"Katie!" I yelled at her retreating back. "Katie, don't run off!"

She spun around suddenly. "Leave me alone, Wood." Her voice was low – a danger sign with any girl. I stopped trying to catch up to her a metre away. She turned and ran back into the hall. I sighed. I decided to heed her warnings. I would leave her alone. I started to make my way back up to the Gryffindor tower. I took my time, strolling along the corridors, thinking.

_Aw, fuck._ _I've screwed everything up. She hates me. I'm a total idiot!_ I scolded myself. I didn't realise I'd reached the Fat Lady until she cleared her throat impatiently, waiting for the password.

"Oh … sorry," I flashed a grin. Her face softened. "_Asphodel_."

I fell onto a vacant couch next to the Gryffindor common room fire. I noted there were still quite a few people up, all of which were younger than me. The Quidditch team – obviously excluding Katie, but also without Harry – were sitting on the other side of the room, talking quietly – an occurrence which was rare if the Weasley twins were present. I saw Angelina look at me, her brow furrowing, looking about, presumably expecting to see Katie with me. She stood up and walked over to me, followed my Fred.

They sat down on either side of me.

"Where's Katie?" Ange asked quietly.

"With Davies, I'd expect," I grumbled resentfully.

"What do you mean?" Ange asked.

"_Davies_? _Roger _Davies?" Fred asked, awed.

"Yeah."

"Oliver, what happened?" Ange sighed and sat back in her chair. "I can tell something's happened - something big. Am I right?"

I sighed also. "Maybe," I said and rubbed my face with my hands.

"What is it?"

"I … I asked her if she'd go out with me – don't ask me why. We were dancing … she kept looking over at Davies … I _kissed _her -"

"You _**kissed** _her!" Fred interjected.

"_Yes_. We went outside after I kissed her … I said I didn't know why I did it … I asked her out. I think I did it to get Davies out of her head," I sighed. "What did I do?"

"What did you say about Davies?"

"I said he was a player and I didn't want her to get hurt -"

"You insulted him," Angelina said, triumph evident in her voice. "_Don't _insult Davies around her."

"I got that," I said scornfully. "But insult him all the time," I said, pointing at Fred.

"I haven't got a crush on him though," Ange said quickly and blushing.

"Right," I grinned.

"Do you like Katie?" Fred asked, also blushing.

"She's my best friend, Fred."

"I mean _like_ her. More than a friend, like her."

"I think so," I said after a pause. I put my face in my hands. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Oliver, you know you're leaving next week, right?" Angelina said, putting a hand on my arm.

"I'm painfully aware of that, Ange," I sighed. Ange took her hand off my arm.

"And you did this now?" Fred asked.

"I know," I sighed again and lifted my head. "I screwed up."

Angelina and Fred both stared at me. "You've put Katie in a bad position right now, Ol. She'll come 'round once she realises she won't be seeing you next year." Ange put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "You'll be back to your old selves. This'll blow over."

"What if I don't want it to blow over? What if I want her?" I asked as Ange's hand left my shoulder. She looked at me sympathetically.

"If she doesn't want it, Ol … you can't make her want it … want you," Fred sighed sombrely. I nodded, and sighed once again. I hitched a smile.

"What would I do without you guys?"

"You'd be completely lost, like a puppy -" Ange began.

"In a wood with no escape -" Fred continued.

"And you'd die, starved and lonely," they both finished.

"Thanks guys," I said with a slight smirk. I got up, bid my goodnights to everyone and went to bed, although it was only just past eleven.

The next couple of days were some of the worst I'd spent at Hogwarts. I'd never gone more than a day not talking to Katie when we were at school (we wrote every day on holidays). Katie, according to Alicia Spinnet, is avoiding me. Like I couldn't tell. Every time I saw her, she'd jump behind someone, or slip into a random classroom. As I sat down in the Great Hall for meals, I'd see her leave, not glancing at me once. The worst of it is, the Quidditch season is over, and I don't have the wonderful sport to take my mind off it all.

It was my last day of Hogwarts. I was walking along the shore of the lake, alone … jut taking in the sights I'd most likely never see again, and she approached me.

"Oliver?" I heard a soft voice say. I spun around … and there she was. The sun was setting behind her, thus her hair glowed around her head and shoulders like some kind of halo, gilded with gold. Her eyes glistened in the late sun as she looked at me.

"Katie," I said, stepping towards her, wanting so badly to hug her.

"Um, hi … It's your last day," she stated. I smiled at how put-out she looked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry I shouted -"

"I'm sorry I was so stupid," I interjected, smiling. "I shouldn't have insulted Davies when I knew you liked him."

"I don't … well, not anymore." She was blushing.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

She sighed. "You were right, Ollie. He _is_ a player."

I smiled lopsidedly and watched her blush. "That he is." Gah, smug grin. Goway!

"Ollie, I missed you so much. Can we be friends again?" she asked, looking kinda nervous.

"When were we not friends, Kate?" I said, smiling. "We've always been friends."

Katie smiled. I pulled her into a hug. "Thank _Merlin_. I thought I'd lost you," She sighed into my shoulder. "I have a question, though." She pulled away from the hug, and I let her go.

"Mm?"

"Why did you ask me out?" I decided to stay quiet and not give her an answer. "Well?" she said after about a minute.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Because …"

"Is it because you really do like me, Oliver?" she asked softly. I looked at her, staring into her eyes. I wanted to tell her, really, I did.

"No …" _Shoot_.

"Oh …" She looked kind of put out. I should have told her. I looked into her eyes, which were downcast, and she looked at if she was stopping herself from crying. _Oh shit._

"I … I was trying to protect you …"

Katie looked up furiously and something must've caught fire inside her, because her eyes looked like they were burning with her anger. "Well, _Oliver_, maybe I don't _need_ your protection. I've never needed your protection. I've never asked for it either, and I _never_ will!" she half-yelled in my face. Some angry tears escaped her green eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued her rant. "Good_bye_, _**Wood**._ I hope you have a _wonderful_ graduation, and a _perfect _life, because I'll never be in _you_ ever again!" she yelled the last part. I stood staring at her, my mouth still slightly open, probably looking like a right prat, and she stormed off, leaving me totally speechless, and completely confused with the whole situation._ Um …_

)( :End of Flashback: )(

_**A/N: Okay, please, please, please, tell me if you hate it … love it … just like it, or just dislike it. **_

**_I've been writing this story for a while now, and I never wanted to type it up … pretty much because I had my other stories to write, but also, I didn't like it very much. But I thought I'd post it and see what you all think. So please, do review. I need to know if you like it. It _does_ get better as the story goes on, but I still don't like it that much._**

**_And guess what? It's in Oliver's view, yet again. I really need to write a Katie. :P. Anyways, as I've said … a lot … review please :D. Ta-ra._**


	2. Heaven on Earth

**-The Raven between Two Lions-**

-Chapter Two: Heaven on Earth -

I walked down Diagon Alley, past all the weird and wonderful shops to enter a particular one – my favourite – Quality Quidditch Supplies. To me, this shop was the closest thing to heaven on earth. All the broomsticks behind glass in rows, Body guards in boxes along the walls, Gloves, Quaffles, Bludgers, Snitches, Beater bats, and Goggles in cabinets, Robes in team colours on racks, broomstick polish, gadgets to make a broom go faster, compasses to fix to brooms, broomstick anti-freeze, and tail-twig clippers on shelves, books upon books upon books of Quidditch history and autobiographies of international and national league players and books on teams in the UK in bookshelves, and the list goes on. Heaven.

Today, I wasn't here without reason – unlike the usual. No, today I'd been sent to order seven of the newest broomsticks out. Seven brooms. Why would I be sent to buy seven brooms? Simple. I was sent by my manager as a representative of Puddlemere United. My team. II have, in total, been playing professional Quidditch, and in Puddlemere for three years. I was a reserve for my first, and the last two, I've been starter. Cool, isn't it?

We aren't training at the moment. We're on holiday because the last season has just finished.

I've been out of Hogwarts for just over three years. Scary. Seems like just yesterday I was walking those halls, just yesterday I spoke to teachers … spoke to Katie … but that was three years ago also … Katie and I never made up after that argument on my last day. And don't think I didn't try to make up with her. I did. Many times. I've sent letters ... turned up in Hogsmeade when it was a day they visited … I even went up to the school! Nothing worked. She always ran away, apparently hating my guts and never wanting to see me again, according to her two best friends, Alicia and Angelina. And once she had finished school, I stopped trying … she was pushed out of my mind … mostly. I had no idea where she would go anyway. To make it all worse for me at the end of my schooling, being the very delicate teen I was (pfft), I realised I loved her when I got off the train at King's Cross. And I've never once stopped loving her. Well … of course, I _have _in a sense. I don't think about her constantly like I used to. And I've been out with other girls … but not one of those many girls ever came close to being even in the slightest like Katie Bell.

But of course, I had Quidditch to take my mind off of it.

So, I've been sent to buy the best brooms out; The Firebolt Lightning Edition. At the moment, the team have plain old Firebolts, but the Lightning, just … ahh, it's something a Quidditch enthusiast, (or obsessive), like me, could go insane over.

I walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and smiled at the pretty brunette witch at the counter.

"Mr Wood!" she gasped, fixing her hair nervously.

"Wonderful to see you again, Cassandra. May I speak with Mr Barnes?" I asked politely. "And please, call me Oliver?" I flashed her a grin and watched her flush a furious shade of red.

"R-Right this way, Ol-Oliver," she said, stumbling over her words. She walked out from behind the counter and lead me to the managers office. I walked in after knocking and smiled at the stout, balding Quidditch fanatic behind the mahogany desk.

"Ahh, Mr Wood! I was beginning to wonder when I'd hear from Puddlemere!" Mr Barnes boomed, getting up and ringing my hand with his. "Sit down, son!"

I took the seat he'd offered and smiled. He sat back down in his black leather chair once again. "Now, how can I help?"

"I wanted to place an order, sir. For Puddlemere, of course."

Mr Barnes' grin grew wider. "The new Firebolts? Want to win the Nationals again, eh?"

"If we can, sir," I answered and bowed my head slightly.

"Ah, yes. Amazing win against, the Harpies, Wood. Spectacular."

"They're a very good team. Well trained, you know? Faye Maureen is an excellent coach. Wish we had her."

"Yes. Yes she is a very good coach. Montgomery Charlston is good too, though. Second best in the league, I would say," Mr Barnes reasoned.

"Yes, he is a good coach," I said with a nod.

"So, the Firebolts, you say?"

"Yes sir," I replied. Mr Barnes smiled and extracted a form from a filing cabinet next to his desk. "If you'll fill in the details…" he said, handing me the form.

_Order Details: Broomsticks_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies LTD., Diagon Alley. QR8 9OI_

Name of Customer: **_Oliver Wood_**

No. of Broomsticks: **_Seven_ **

Type of Broomstick: **_'Firebolt Lightning Edition'_**

Delivery Address: **_Puddlemere United Head Office,_**

_**Puddlemere United Stadium,**_

_**London,**_

_**NW6 2BY.**_

Name of Assistant: _Manager, Mr Simon Barnes._ (Mr Barnes had filled in this.)

Signature of Assistant: _Simon L. Barnes._(Mr Barnes had signed his name).

Signature of Customer: **_ Oliver A. Wood._**

Then there was the terms of agreement listed. Very boring, so I skipped them over and signed my name again at the bottom of the form for agreeing to their terms. I handed the form back to Mr Barnes, smiling.

"I'll notify your manager when the brooms are in I'll look forward to seeing you next time, Mr Wood." I stood, shook Mr Barnes' hand for the second time, and left through the shop, buying broomstick polish on the way out (as I'd used that last of my own).

I started to make my way back to my home. I've lived in Diagon Alley for two years now, since I could save up enough money to buy a good house and move away from Scotland. I live on my own. No attachments anywhere for me (well … except Quidditch). Sometimes I like living on my own … but sometimes it just gets lonely. Sometimes I just want to talk to someone in the morning … or late at night when I can't be out with friends or whatever. If I'm dating a girl, she won't want to talk You know, I thought it was just guys who have their minds constantly focussed on sex, but the fangirls I've dated … well, they sure as hell have proved me wrong.

I miss having the old gang around. Sure, they were all younger than me, but they didn't act like it at all. We just lost touch. And once the Katie thing happened, they were all too scared to talk to me anyway, save suffer Katie's Wrath.

The only two I talk to now are the guys from my year, Richard and Gareth, and that's only because they live near me.

The old Gryffindor team, on the other hand. I haven't spoken to any of them since they told me to clear off and stay away from Katie when I tried to visit her in Hogsmeade. The last I heard of them though, the twins were opening a joke shop here, in Diagon Alley, Angelina was working at the Ministry, and Alicia had opened her own robe shop. As for Harry, the last I heard he'd defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And Katie. Why would I know about Katie?

I finally approached my home. It's a beautiful, two story house with a thatched roof and white walls. Almost cottage-like. I love my house.

I unlocked the door and went inside. Silence. The only thing that's missing in this house is a face to see when I walk in the door. A cheery 'hello' from someone who really was happy to see me. But, alas, I don't have that. Not by a long shot. Just silence. And a cat. My pretty little kitty, Mona. Totally black, with sparkly green eyes. She's the female in my life. Sad that, isn't it? The only woman in my life … is a cat.

I walked into my kitchen down the hall and found Mona at the tap, happily lapping up the drips from it.

"Heya sweetheart," I gushed (ha-ha-ha. Laugh _all _you want). I stroked her back and she meowed a soft 'hello' then purred. A loud tapping at the window now attracted my attention. I crossed the white tiles floor, tossing my jacket n a chair, and opened the window to let the post owl in.

"Hello," I sighed as I untied the letter from the barn owl's leg. It emitted a soft hoot when I'd finished and stayed on the counter, presumably waiting for a reply. I opened the envelope. It read:

_Oliver, mate!_

_I haven't spoken to you in ages, man! How are you doing? Listen, I'm having a get -together with some of the old crew at Hoggy-warts. Care to come? It'll be at my house (you remember where it is, right? You haven't been here in eons!) at 7pm tomorrow._

_See ya there, mate,_

_Richie._

I smiled. A party with all my mates from school? I'm there.

I took out some parchment and a quill from a drawer next to the coffee machine.

_**Rich,**_

_**Sure, man. I'm there. Haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts in ages! The old team going to be there?**_

_**Oliver.**_

I tied the note to the barn owl's leg and it took off again out of the window. Mona meowed again, jumping off the sink and curling up in one of her many baskets throughout the house.

I made my way through my house to my bedroom. It's fairly large. It has cream walls and a dark wood floor, with the bed sheets matching, being cream and chocolate brown. I lay down on my back and sighed, staring up and the ceiling. Then I was struck with a sudden, terrifying thought.

_Is Katie going!_

Well, that'll be pretty painful.

It's been ages since I've seen her. And really, no matter how much I tell myself it's not true, I'm not sure if the feelings I've had for her in the past are gone. And that worries me just a tad.

But the thing is, I _must_ be over her. I mean, I don't think about her every day anymore. And if you still like someone, you think about them every single day, don't you?

I sighed again and put my heads under my head.

And anyway, Katie will probably be married and have kids or something …

Now, ouch. That would hurt if she were._ Ouch_ …

I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly.

She can't be. She's only young.

But of course, this is Katie. She's a amazing. I'd be surprised if she weren't with someone. I just really hope she isn't.

But, back to the party, I really do want to go and see all my friends again. I miss the people who knew me before Puddlemere. I'm going. And I'll just have to sit the Katie issue out. If there's even an issue.

I sighed again and drifted into a dreamless sleep, surprisingly quickly, considering the amount of things on my mind.

I woke to a soft meowing, then something jumping on my face.

"Stupid cat …" I grumbled as I shoved her off the bed and sat up, sliding my legs out from under the covers. I yawned and stumbled my way to the kitchen, still half-asleep. Mona was hungry, and I had to feed her straight-away or else I would have clawed legs. I fed her, made some coffee, and drank it, trying to wake myself up, then went for a shower. Once I was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, I was ready to have the little breakfast I had in the morning.

This morning I had some more coffee (can't live without the stuff) and an apple. I sat at my breakfast bar and ate, sighing. I had nothing to do today. And the party was today. What was I going to do for, what? Seven hours?… Hm.

And, for the rest of the day, I cleaned my already immaculate house the Muggle way. I have no life …

_**A/n: Sorry, everyone. Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short. I didn't want to go into the party yet. That'll be next chapter. ;D**_

_**R&R, if you'd be so kind. :D**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**Black Flaming Heart xxx**_


	3. The House of Richard!

**-The Raven Between Two Loins-**

-Chapter Three – The House of Richard-

I showered, shaved, and dressed in a dark red shirt and black jeans, ready in twenty minutes. I fixed my hair (which refused to go the way I wanted it to) on the way out of the door, and dispparated to Richard's only fifteen minutes late (a record for me). I knocked on the door, with an eight pack of Butterbeer under my arm.

The door opened to reveal Richard laughing hysterically with loud music in the background.

"Oooollliverrrrrrrr!" he yelled, still laughing. "Hey! Hey, everyone! Oliver's heeeere!" he yelled over his shoulder, bursting into renewed peals of laughter.

"Thanks for the announcement, mate," I laughed at his awful state. Seriously, the party had only just started!

"N – n – nooooo problemmmmm! Hey, hey Oliver? Oliver man, guess who's here? Mate, guess who's heeere! Dude. Dude, you'll never … nup … never never ever ever _ever_ guess man! You won't! Nup! Go on! Guess! Go on! You'll never get it!"

"Er … what's the poin-" I saw the glare being thrown at me. I laughed. "Er, I dunno … God?"

"Yes! Yesss! God is _always_ in the House of Richard! Ah, yes, yes. But no. No. That's not the one I'm talking abooouttttttt! Nah. Nah, man. No. No, no, noooo!" he slurred, then looked thoughtful for a second, then laughed again, pointing at himself. "Haha, my voice is fuuuunny!"

"It isn't _Santa_, is it?" I laughed in mock-seriousness.

Richard rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, but one slipped off, and he laughed again, then took the pose once more. "No! Don't be _silly_! How could Santa make it if he has to make all those toys!" he giggled. I decided not to point out that it was July. "No, not _Santa_, Katie _Bell_ is here, mate! You _love _her!"

"Correction. I _liked_ her. _Liked._"

"Yeeaaah, whatever mate. C'mon in! I'll take those," he said, opening the door wider so I could get inside and took off, stumbling, with the Butterbeer. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, making my way to the living room, wending my way between guests. I heard yells of 'It's Oliver, look!' from a couple of women, but carried on without looking their way, but most prominent in the crowd was two twin men. They came running at me in a blur of limbs and flaming red hair.

"Cap'n Wood!" they yelled together, saluting me. I laughed.

"Hey guys."

"How are you, Oliver, ol' pal?" George asked.

"Just dandy, and yourselves?"

"Great!" they, again, yelled together.

"How's the love life? Puddlemere fan-girls treating you well mate?" Fred asked with a wink and a smirk.

"Er … well, if I'd touched the fan-girls, I'm sure they would have," I said, and coughed slightly, uncomfortable.

"You … what?" Fred gasped.

"The love life, all-in-all, is non-existent, mate."

"But … how?" Fred spluttered, and I chuckled.

"Just is," I shrugged. "What about you guys? Any ladies involved?"

"Yes," grinned George. "You remember Alicia Spinnet from the team? She's my girlfriend."

"And I'm with Angelina Johnson," Fred stated with a smile.

"Ahh, my chasers with my beaters. That's great guys. … So, what about that joke shop, eh? I haven't had a chance to go in yet!"

"Still going strong, still going strong. Plus, we've opened another branch in Hogsmeade for the Hogwarts students," Fred informed me.

"That's great!"

"Yup! And what about you? Jammy bugger living it up with all those Quidditch stars! Hey, wait, George! We're living it up with a Quidditch star!" Fred exclaimed, and both he and his brother danced around in a sort of victory dance.

"Hahaha – guys – hahaha – guys! – ahahahaa – guys, seriously!" They stopped dancing.

"So, really, how is it?" George asked, panting.

"It's not really any different from playing for Gryiffindor. Except … well, there's more people watching … and it's more important … and I get paid – a _lot_ – … and I'm wearing blue … and -"

"So, exactly the same then?" George laughed.

I laughed too. "And of course, I'm not playing with the best beaters, chasers and seeker I could ever hope for!"

"Ahh, the guys at Puddlemere are o_kay_…" George said jokingly.

"But nothing compared to us!" Fred laughed

"Soooo, where are my beautiful chasers?" I asked, looking around for them.

"Ange, 'Lic, and Kates are in the kitchen," George answered, slightly emphasising 'Kates'. And at the sound of her name, my heart beat extra – hard for a second.

"Shall we go see them then?" I asked, ignoring my brain's screams of 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You _idiot_!'

"Er … are you sure mate?" Fred asked, glancing to the kitchen door.

"Yesss …" I said, glancing between the two. "Why?" I asked quickly.

"Uh …"

"Um …"

"Nothing!" then said together after glancing at each other. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Tell me," I stated, glaring.

"Er … I think we should leave it for Katie to tell you …"

"To tell me _what_? Guys, come on!"

They glanced at each other again, each one somehow knowing what the other was thinking, because they turned back to me and said, "Katie's engaged, Oliver."

"To Roger Davies," Fred added.

"This month," George quipped.

"Really?" I asked in a low voice.

They both nodded.

I sighed, then smiled. "That's lovely. Shall we go and congratulate them then?"

The twins looked at each other again, then turned back to me with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Come on, guys," I said, heading towards the kitchen. They followed, glancing at each other occasionally, as if they thought I'd lost my mind. And actually, I think they're right. I think it's packed up and left, muttering something about me not listening to a word it said.

We'd made it to the kitchen through the many people, and there, sat on the counter at one end of the kitchen sat the three girls. My heart leapt when I saw Katie, her hair still that golden blonde, her eyes still that shade of blue-green. The only differences in her were that she had had her hair cut, and looked slightly older, tough still totally youthful. I stood, almost frozen for a second, staring, until two sets of hands shoved my back a little so I would walk forward.

"Look who we found!" the twins called, and three sets of eyes turned to me, then three identical grins spread across the girls faces.

"OLLIEEEE!" they all screamed, jumped up and ran at me. I was caught in a tangle of arms between the girls. The twins were imitating them behind me, screaming 'Ollie!' in girly voices. I laughed.

"Hey Angelina, Alicia … Katie." I choked on Katie's name. I kissed each of them on the cheek as I said their names. Quite hilarious, because the twins got all protective.

"I'll fight you for her! Come on, you don't stand a chance against me!" Fred said, baring his teeth and holding his fists poised for hitting. He was joking. … I think.

"You shall not take our women away-!" George began.

"_Your_ women?" Angelina and Alicia said at the same time, hands on hips, in the same tone, glaring at the twins. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing, then all of us fell about in fits of laughter.

"Always the same, always the same …" I grinned.

"So, Oliver," Angelina said, hugging me again, "How are you keeping?"

"Just fine. Didn't you see my last game?"

We all laughed again.

"Still a sarcastic prat then?" Alicia smirked.

"Couldn't change, even if I wanted to."

The whole time I was laughing with them, I felt like my insides were exploding. Katie ... engaged? _Why_ must it be?

"So, Katie engaged, eh?"

Her head snapped round to look at me. I was pleading her to say, 'What! _No_!', but she didn't. Her eyes were pleading also, but for a different reason.

"Who told you?" she asked quietly.

"Fred and George," I answered, smiling.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I should have told you ages ago."

I laughed. "Well, that would've been difficult. I haven't spoken to you in years."

She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes. "I know."

"So, when did you two get together?" _Don't say graduation, don't say graduation, don't say graduation …_

"Um … Oliver don't be mad … em … the day after your graduation party." Bingo. Falling, falling, falling, falling … BAM! Hit the bottom of that darned black hole.

"That's nice," I smiled. She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Anyways, ladies," I said, turning to Angelina and Alicia. "I hear you are involved romantically with those two," I said, nodding towards the twins who were trying to work the blender. They looked up at the question.

The girls smiled innocently. "Of course we're not," Angelina grinned.

"What do you take us for, Oliver?" Alicia smirked.

The twins put on 'hurt' faces. "We aren't loved!" they wailed, putting their faces I their hands, and fake crying.

"Aww, of course you're loved, sweetheart," cooed Alicia to George.

"Yeah, I love you, Fred," Angelina said, hugging him.

So, it was just Katie and I left out of the old gang who wasn't paired up with each other. Well, and Potter … but he didn't hang out with us much at Hogwarts. He stayed with the people his own age. I didn't, really. I preferred to stay with my team … or else, talk to my room mates … or make up some plays – which took up most of my time.

I can't believe she's engaged. Engaged to _Davies_.

I mean, I thought she would be taken, but the shock, and … and the … _hurt_ … it isn't any less.

"Are you alright, Wood? You look upset." Her beautiful voice knocked me roughly back into reality.

Like I'm going to tell _you_ what's wrong, heartbreaker.

"I'm fine," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

She looked at me calculatingly. "You're not. Tell me. C'mon, Oliver. You used to be able to tell me anything. What's changed?" she asked quietly, with a faint smile, looking deep into my eyes, as if trying to find the answer to her question. I shut my eyes, angry at her for going on about it.

"Look … look at the ring on your finger and ponder on that. I'm going." And with that said, I left the kitchen swiftly, only just hearing Alicia ask, "Kates, what the hell?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard her snap from behind me.

I span around to look at her, glaringly. "You know, I thought, after all these years of being away from you … not speaking to you … I thought maybe, _just_ maybe, I wouldn't have feelings for you anymore." I paused and snorted. "And guess what, Kates?" I asked snappishly. "I just like you even more. It didn't work. All the girls I've been with … meaningless compared to you. I'm sick … I'm sick of … I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of feeling the way I do." I gasped for breath. "I knew … I _knew_ you would be happy with someone … I _knew_ … but it didn't lessen the pain when I was told you were marrying … marrying _Davies_ … You make me _sick_, Katie Bell." I watched her shocked face. She stood there, seemingly frozen to the spot, mouth slightly open.

I laughed sarcastically and shrewdly. "I'm going."

"No."

I watched her.

"No?" I asked, still glaring.

"Please, Oliver. I know … I … I'm so sorry, Oliver. But … please, don't leave. Please. Not because of me."

I glared at the floor. "I don't want to be here."

I saw her struggling with herself out of the corner of my eye. "Please, Ol. I've missed you."

I looked up solemnly. Her liquid-like green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I spoke quietly thins time, trying not to make those tears fall. "You're going to have to carry on missing me, Katie."

"Please, Oliver. Come to the wedding?"

I felt a surge of anger well within me. My eyes flashed, and Katie, seeing this, took a step back.

"I … I want you to be there … And Roger does too - !"

"_Roger_," I was seething, "can get to fuck. You. You just forget about it, Katie. I want nothing to do with you or your _fiancée_, alright?" I half-yelled, making my way to the door.

"Oliver! Oliver, don't go! _Please_ don't."

I swivelled on the spot and turned to face her, my hand on the door handle behind me. "Kates, if it was to anybody else in the whole god-damned world, I would go. I would be happy for you. But to Davies? The person you swore you didn't like on my last day … the one you've lied about for the past three years. If it's to him, there's not way I'm going. No _fucking **way**_." I finished my speech, stepped out of the door, and disapparated back to my house.

_**A/n: Sorry this took so long. I … well, I kinda forgot about it for one thing … and I went back to school last Monday, so I've been busy with homework every night since I went back (how shitty …). Buuut, I finally got this out. :D. wooohoo:P.**_

_**But anyway, tell me what you think.**_

_**And if you like it, and haven't read my other stories, go read them? Just a suggestion.**_

_**And remember to review.**_

_**Nice reviews are at least a paragraph long …**_

_**So I'd love a couple of those. Hint, hint … wink, wink.**_

_**GRIN!**_

_**Best Wishes**_

_**B.F.H**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Quidditch Quidditch Katie Quidditch

**-The Raven Between Two Lions-**

-Chapter Four – Quidditch, Quidditch, Katie, Quidditch-

-_With Love from, Me_-

I sat down on my porch steps and let my head fall into my hands.

I am messed up. Totally and completely.

And it sucks.

It sucks, _bad_.

I finally see my friends, after years apart, and I walk out, less than an hour into the party.

That's pretty pathetic.

I knew she'd be happy. I _wanted _her to be happy. But not … not with Davies, of all people.

She could've been with anyone – _anyone_ – but no. Davies, it had to be.

I heard the gravel crunch on front of me. I glanced up.

Fred and Angelina were standing there in front of me. I let my head fall onto my knees, effectively blocking them from sight.

"Wood, look at me. _Now_," Angelina snapped, hitting me on the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it was the principle.

"Hey!" I protested, lifting my head up.

"What was with the screaming?!" Angelina demanded.

"What screaming?" I asked tiredly, gazing up at them both.

"The screaming at Katie before you left, man," Fred answered.

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that," Angelina snapped.

"I dunno," I shrugged, and leaned back on the steps.

"You must know!" Angelina yelled.

"Angel, calm down," Fred whispered, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"You just get me so _angry_ Wood! Every bloody time I talk to you!"

"_Don't_ then."

She glared at me, seething. "You are my friend. You might not be a very good one, as you yelled at me for three years of my life, but nonetheless, you are still my friend, Oliver. You know what? I think all your fame has gone to your head. I think you've forgotten what's important in life!"

"I know what's important to me, Angelina."

She shook her head in cold disbelieve. "You have no idea. You have no idea about any one of us now, either, Oliver. We are your _friends_, and just because Katie's getting married to Roger, you go off on one! _You don't' know us anymore, so don't judge what we do!!_"

I looked at her, almost stunned. "So," I said, regaining my breath, after loosing it at what she had said. "You, like everyone else in this whole god-damned world, think you know what goes on in my head, Johnson?" I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Oh, really difficult to know how _you_ think. Okay, it plays like this. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, I don't know how I feel about Katie, Quidditch, is it?"

I looked at her stonily. "Wrong. I know how I feel about Katie, and I don't only think about Quidditch. Every day I think about you guys. How much I miss you … how much I want to contact you … and yet, then, as I'm picking up a quill, I remind myself of that day, up at the school, and how you all took Katie's side, and told me to clear off. Remember that day?"

"Oliver, you don't know anything about that, so stop there, now." It was Fred who spoke. I turned to him.

"I'd love to hear that story."

"You don't need to know."

"Oh," I laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yes I do."

Fred and Angelina shook their heads. "Sorry for taking my best friend's side on the whole fuck up, Wood," Angelina said calmly, surveying me. "But, you really don't understand. So stop."

I glared at the two of them, breathing heavily. "So you're my friends? Yeah right. If you were, you'd understand why I'm sitting here … why I tried so hard to talk to her … why I'm miserable every fucking day because I lost her."

"Look, man. We know you loved Katie." I looked away. "We knew it before you did. Honestly. But man, get over her. She's in love with Davies, so leave it be."

I looked at the two of them. "Are you two in love?"

They looked at each other quickly, surprised at the question. Both blushed. I chuckled slightly.

"Okay, imagine this. Put your names into mine and Katie's story. Angelina, you're marrying someone whom Fred hates. Fred, what would you do?"

Fred stayed silent for a moment, looking at Angelina. "If she was happy …"

"No, seriously, how would you feel? Would you go to the wedding?"

Fred looked panicked, and Angelina cut in. "Of course he would. If he loved me enough, he would, Oliver."

"Would you?" I asked Fred, looking at him critically.

He looked hesitant. "This is getting us nowhere, Oliver. I would if she was happy, and if me going to her wedding made her happier, I'd go just to see the smile on her face."

I looked at my feet. "You know you wouldn't, Fred."

They both sat down, either side of me.

Angelina put her arm around me. "You need to get over her, Oliver. I know it'll be tough, but please. She used to be your best friend. She needs you there."

There was another crunch on the gravel. I looked up, and I almost choked. I stared at the person for a moment, making eye contact. "Please come to my wedding." Katie stood there, tears flowing fluently down her face.

I tried to say no, but the word caught in my throat. "Kates," I sighed quietly, looking down.

She knelt on the ground in front of me. "Please, Oliver," she said, reaching out for my hand, and taking it. I looked at out interlocked hands for a moment. Her ring sparkled in the moonlight. I sighed, and dropped her hand, running both of my own through my hair.

I looked at her, her face streaked with tears, her eyes tinged red. She still looked beautiful. I sighed. "If it wasn't to Davies, I would, Kates," I mumbled, looking down.

She touched my hand again. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I am _so_ sorry. I … I'm just really sorry about everything." I heard her sob.

"Shhh, Katie. It's okay." Angelina knelt down and hugged her best friend. Fred stood up and looked at me.

"I don't know how you can just let her cry like that. And, mate, it's over you." And with that, he took Angelina's hand, and disapparated. I looked down at Katie. She was sobbing into her hands, her whole body shuddering with each gasp for air. I took one of her hands away from her face, and she looked up at me, sobbing.

"Don't cry, Kates," I said softly, taking her other hand.

She stood up, and sat next to me on the steps, still holding one of my hands. She was still sobbing, but she, I could hear, was suppressing them.

I looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and I had a painful urge to wipe the tears away.

She looked round at me, eyes watery. "I'm s-sorry, Oliv-ver."

I sighed, and wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Don't dwell on it. I'll go to your wedding, Kates. But only … only if Davies isn't like the Davies I used to know at school."

She gave a little sob, and smiled. "Thank you so, _so_ much, Oliver. You have no idea how much I want you to be a part of it. Roger is so different from when he was at school. He's matured, Oliver. And I love him so much."

Okay, I can't say I wasn't hurt by those words, because I was. It stung for a few seconds, during which I couldn't look at her.

"Olly-Wood?" I smiled at the nick-name. She used to call me that a lot. I glanced at her, and saw that she was smiling too. I wrapped an arm around her, and she hugged my side.

"I'm sorry, Kates," I said, looking down the pathway, sighing.

She looked up at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Ollie."

"Oh yeah? Hah. I messed up at school … I almost, no … _did_ ruin our friendship … and in these past few years, have I tried to fix it since you left school? No. I screwed up. And I'm sorry."

She smiled as I looked down at her. "I think, maybe, Oliver, I screwed up our friendship more, and I avoided you. If it weren't for my damn dignity and stubbornness, we would've been friends again when you came to see me … It's my fault, Oliver, so don't be sorry."

I shrugged, smiling at her. "I've missed you," I whispered, hugging her to me. She emitted a small laugh.

"Of course you did. Who wouldn't?" I laughed with her, then she sighed. "I missed you too."

I chuckled, then said, "No wonder. It's me." We both laughed again.

"I guess we're both a bit conceited, Oliver." I nodded with a smile. She paused. "So, how's your life been?"

I shrugged. "Going quietly insane with everything, really."

"How'd you mean?"

I smiled. "I don't share anything with anyone. My life is just … there. I have Quidditch, yes …. But I'm finding this life a little overrated of late."

She looked at me, slightly surprised. "You … you're not quitting are you?"

I laughed. "Hell, no. When have I ever given up anything?"

"Well, when you couldn't learn French in a week, and when you couldn't understand Herbology, and when -"

"Okay, okay, enough." I smiled at her. "Do you think that I'd ever give up Quidditch, Kates? And it's not even Quidditch itself … It's the strain that goes with the sport. The fans … the reporters … the crowds you don't want to let down …" Katie nodded along with my speech.

"I know what you mean. I'm dreading my first starter game …"

I smiled. "You'll be great, Katie. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," she laughed, but stopped abruptly, looking up the path. "Roger? Why are you here?" She stood up, and hugged, and kissed (retch!) her fiancée, who had just walked down _my_ garden path. I scowled, but quickly covered, straightening out my face.

"How are you, mate?" Roger asked me, letting go of Katie, and stepping towards me.

"Everything's good. You?"

"Brilliant," he grinned, and turned to Katie. "I wondered where you'd gone. I went to the party, and you weren't there. Angelina told me you were here." Katie nodded and smiled. "But I did wonder …" he turned back to me. "Why aren't you at the party, Wood? You were invited, right?"

I nodded, then shrugged, opening my mouth to answer, but Katie cut across me.

"He didn't feel well, so he came home, and I followed him to see how he was."

…

Uh, hold on for a second. Why did she say that?

…

Seriously, why? Couldn't she have told the truth?

"Feeling better now, though, aren't you, Oliver?" This snapped me back to the current.

"… Oh yeah. Loads better." I flashed a smile at Davies, and a questioning look at Katie before standing up. "So, we'd better get back to the party."

"Do you want to walk? It's not too far from here …" Katie suggested. I smiled and nodded, and looked at Davies.

"Walking, mate?"

Davies shook his head with a smile. "Nah. I'll let you two catch up. You have been ignoring her for god knows how many years …"

I held myself back from retaliating. What a bastard …

"Thanks, hun," Katie said, hugged her (shudder) fiancée, and he disapparated.

I looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"Why did you just say that?" I asked. She turned and started walking.

"Because, Oliver, it's Roger."

"And that would imply …?"

"I don't want him to be mad at you."

"Why would he be mad at me?"

"Never mind, Oliver."

I caught up with her. "What are you talking about, Kat?"

She ignored me, looking over to the hills on the horizon as we walked out of my garden gate.

"Sooo … any romantic interests?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"You're Oliver Wood, Oliver, You must have _some_ girls tailing you at all times."

I shook my head.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

She looked at me, side-on. "Any relationships since you left school, at _all_?"

I glared at the ground. "And you're so interested, why?"

"I was just wondering," she said lightly, looking up at the trees as we passed underneath them.

I paused before answering. "There's been none, Kates."

She looked at me again. "Why not, Ollie?"

I shrugged. "I don't want stupid blondes with one brain cell between fifty of them."

Katie laughed. "I suppose," she said. "And don't go hating on blondes, mister."

I smiled, glancing at her dirty blonde hair. "Sorry."

She laughed again, nudging my arm. "You're so different from Roger."

"Good, or bad different?"

"A … different, different."

I grinned at her banter. "You're making no sense."

"I know."

We both laughed.

"So, when did you get engaged?" I asked.

"Um … he asked me last year in June," she smiled.

I nodded. "So, when's the wedding?"

"In two months. The twelfth of December."

"Whoa. That's soon," I smiled. "Everything sorted then?"

"Pretty much. I need someone to help Roger pick out suits. He isn't very good at that type of thing, and … Wait …. Ollie? Could you help him? We're going shopping next week, and I need to get my dress ordered, so I won't have time."

"Um … sure?" I said uncertainly, smiling a little.

"Oh, thankyouthakyoutahnkyou!!!" she grinned, hugging me.

"No problem," I laughed, continuing walking.

"You're the best, Ol," she grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled. We reached the end of my road. "So where do you live now?"

"Not too far from here. Three streets away."

"Really? Haven't seen you around."

"I'm getting married to one of Quidditch's hottest guys, Oliver. You really think I go out all the time? I might be mauled."

I laughed. "I suppose so."

Katie suddenly stopped, and I turned to face her. "Katie?"

She looked up at me. "I am sorry, Oliver. You know that, right?"

I smiled a bit, and nodded. "It's okay."

She shook her head slightly. "It's not okay. I knew I was hurting you, and I still went ahead. I should have told you about me marrying Roger. But Oliver, he's lovely now, and I love him so much …"

I smiled. "It's fine. We've gotten past this, Kates."

"I still feel like we haven't though, Oliver. I still think that you haven't forgiven me for it …"

"I …" I struggled as to what to say. I hadn't _properly_ forgiven her yet … I mean, what she did … hurt me. It's like, scarring …

"I know you don't want me to marry Roger. I can see that in your eyes every time I mention his name."

I looked her square in the eyes. "You're right. I don't want you to marry Davies. I'm not going to stop you – I know how much you love him, but what you say is true. I do _not_ want you to marry him."

She looked down, avoiding my gaze. "I love him, Oliver." She said this in a quiet voice, barely audible, softly. I knew that she meant it when she said she loved him. Although, I still found it difficult to accept.

I nodded slightly and began walking again. She followed, placing her hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Katie." I said this softly also, meaning every word.

She gave a dry sob, and hugged into my side.

_A/N: Okay, firstly, I know you all hate me for taking so long on this … All I can say as an excuse is that I've had a load of homework, and my exams are soon … so … yeah. Plus, I really hate this story. Lmfao. Anyway, thanks for reading …_

_BFH xxx_


End file.
